Hearts Are Broken Everyday
by mykindofparty
Summary: Santana has this recurring dream where she has to rescue Brittany. Title taken from You Were Meant For Me by Jewel. I do not own Glee. One shot.


Santana has this recurring dream. It's frustrating, really. She's in this wasteland that's even more God-forsaken than Lima and somehow through twenty thousand obstacles, there's Brittany, patiently waiting for Santana to rescue her. Strangely enough, there's nothing keeping Brittany hostage. Yet somehow Santana is drawn to Brittany and she knows once she embarks on this journey there's no turning back. There is another option: a door marked _Wake Up_. She chooses to go after Brittany instead.

There's creatures that look like slush monsters and Cheerios on stilts that try to stomp on her, but nothing deters her from Brittany's blue eyes and the smile that grows wider as she grows near. The rivers are deep and the mountains are high, but still she chugs on. Boys make appearances the closer she gets, tempting her, but she knows it can't be right because they're all _wrong_. Dream Sam has a fish head and Dream Finn dances up to her with a grace only Brittany possesses so she knows immediately he's not real. Dream Puck is pretty convincing and almost manages to get her to stray off her path a time or two, but she discovers at the last second that he has a unicorn horn instead of a mohawk.

Still, she knows it's not a nightmare because she has people to help her. Dream Quinn is sometimes her friend, yet tries to stab her more often than not. It's pretty easy to tell the difference. Nice Dream Quinn is pregnant and Mean Dream Quinn dresses like a dominatrix and chugs wine coolers like there's no tomorrow. Dream Brad the Accompanist spits a whole row of piano keys out of his mouth and they form a bridge which leads her across a canyon. Dream Miss Holiday teaches her to walk through fire and not get burned. Dream April Rhodes considers herself Santana's fairy godmother and advises her which upholstery cleaner she should huff in order to pass some insane test. And Dream Tina uses her lady demon powers for good because she can relate to Santana's tough exterior.

Then as if crossing all those obstacles took only mere seconds, Santana is fifty feet away from Brittany, but stops.

"_Come to me!"_ Brittany calls.

Santana would, but her feet are now weighed down by lead blocks. She inches her way toward Brittany, but soon fears she will never get there.

"_But I've come so far," _Santana replies, _"Can't we meet halfway or something?"_

Brittany pouts, _"Fine. For every step you take, I'll take one, too."_

Santana's lead feet aren't so heavy anymore. She lurches forward, dragging her legs the whole way until she's inches from Brittany. Then in a M. Night Shyamalan twist, she's hit by a Dream Artie Train. The nerd in his wheelchair-engine is just the beginning. Next comes Dream Mr. Schue, the conductor, whose sweater vest leaps off his body and tries to strangle the helpless Santana. It's vicious and unrelenting until out of nowhere Dream Kurt wrestles it off of her and leaves her with this little gem:

"_That's what happens when it stays in the closet for too long." _

And she thinks, _"God, ain't that the truth."_

The assault continues, this time by Dream Rachel, who whacks her over the head with a pole. Next is Dream Lauren, who pulls out a map of Allen County and addresses the fact that Lima Heights is nowhere near the West Lima Crack District and therefore Santana is a liar. The verbal assault continues, but Santana's a little bored with her, preferring to fight despite that she's still under a fucking train. Dream Lauren's boxcar passes and Santana hears a sickening crunch, as if her lower half isn't dream damaged enough.

To Santana's horror, Dream Sue is next, but she's willing to endure anything for this train to pass and be with Brittany. Dream Sue just stands there for an eternity and the anticipation is killing Santana.

"_I always get the last word, don't I, Jiggles? I know what you are and who you are."_

With that, Dream Sue rips out Santana's implants, but they never made her feel whole anyway. Dream Jacob serves as the caboose and snaps pictures of her mangled body.

It's then she sees Brittany again, who is no longer smiling.

It's Santana who speaks first, _"I'm here. I made it. We can do whatever we want now."_

Brittany cringes, _"But you're in a wheelchair. What use are you?"_

And Santana looks down at her feet once more. Brittany's right. She is in a wheelchair. It's at that moment that Dream Artie walks up to Brittany.

Santana wakes up screaming every time.

The ending sometimes varies. Often, Santana will feel this pain in her chest the moment she reaches Brittany, who tells Santana that she's having a heart attack. And Santana knows it's from loving too much and wonders why Brittany isn't having one as well. Other nights, Santana contracts Feline AIDS along her journey Brittany refuses to touch her.

Santana's not numb, not immune to feelings, but she thinks if she were, this would be a hell of a lot easier.


End file.
